fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/The Real Jim Bagely
May I have your attention, please May I have your attention, please Will the real Jim Bagely, please stand up I repeat, will the real Jim Bagely, please stand up We're gonna have a problem here 1 Ya'll act like you never seen, a white person before Jaws all on the floor, like Pam like Tommy just burst in the door And started whoopin' her __, worse than before They first were divorced, throwin' her over furniture -(Krazy screams)- It's the return of the, oh wait, no way, you're kidding He didn't just say, what I think he did, did he And Gray Pea Shoot said, nothing you idiots Gray Pea Shoot's dead he's locked in my basement -(laughs)- Feminist women love Bagel Jim Chicka-chicka-chicka Jim Bagely, I'm sick of him Look at him, walkin' around, grabbin' his you know what Flippin' to you know who, yeah but he's so cute though Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose But no worse, than what's goin' on in your parents bedrooms Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't But it's cool for Tom Green, to hump a dead moose My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips And if I'm lucky you might, just give it a little kiss And that's the message, that we deliver to little kids And expect them not to know, what a woman's ___ is Of course they're gonna know what intercourse is By the time they hit fourth grade, they got the Discovery Channel don't they We ain't nothing but mammals, well some of us are cannibals Who cut other people open like cantaloupes But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes Then there's no reason that a man, and another man can't elope But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes Chorus I'm Jim Bagely, yes I'm the real Bagely All you other Jim Bagelies, are just imitating So won't the real Bagely, please stand up Please stand up, please stand up (x2) 2 Kra-zy don't gotta cuss in his raps, to sell records Well I do, so _ him and _ you too You think I give a damn about a Grammy Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me But Jim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird Why, so you guys can just lie to get me here So you can, sit me here next to Zophi, dear _, Dimentio8 better switch me chairs, yeah So I can sit next to King of Sprites and Fred Durst And hear 'em argue over, who she gave head to first Little bitch put me on blast, on MTV Yeah he's cute, but I think he's married to him (lol a gay joke), hehe I should download her audio, on MP3 And show the whole world, how you gave Bagel Jim VD I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me So I have been sent here, to destroy you And there's a million of us just like me Who cuss like me, who just don't give a _ like me Who dress like me, walk talk and act like me And just might be, the next best thing, but not quite me Chorus 3 I'm like a head trip to listen to, 'cause I'm only giving you Things you joke about with your friends, inside your livin' room The only difference is I got the balls to say it, in front of ya'll And I don't gotta be false, or sugar-coat it at all I just get on the mic and spit it And whether you like to admit it, (Rip) I just _ it Better than ninety percent of you rappers out can Then you wonder how can kids, eat up these albums like valiums it's funny 'Cause at the rate I'm going, when I'm thirty I'll be the only person, in the nursing home flirting Pinching nurses asses, while I'm jackin' off with Jergens And I'm jerkin', but this whole bag of Viagra isn't workin' In every single person there's a slim shady lurkin' who could be workin' at Burger King, spittin' on your onion rings Or in the parking lot circling, screamin' I don't give a _ With his windows down, and his system up So will the real Bagely, please stand up And put one of those fingers, on each hand up And be proud to be outta your mind, and outta control And one more time loud as you can, how's it go Chorus Outro Haha, guess there's a Jim Bagely in all of us _ it, let's all stand up -next time: You better lose yourself In the music... the moment mwmwkamqkwwmwmwmw let it go, go don't blow cause you blow always you suck you suck butt Category:Blog posts